


hot-blooded

by Meatball42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Jenny takes advantage of a moment of weakness.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	hot-blooded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilToTheCore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/gifts).



Vastra reclined in the solarium on a chaise perfectly positioned to soak up the sun. The light that warmed her blood had her almost in a trance, but she stirred when she heard the door open, and close. And lock.

“Shhh.”

Vastra relaxed at the familiar sounds of her lover approaching. Then her skirts shifted.

“What are you doing?” she murmured, smiling.

Jenny shushed her again, and Vastra’s skirts were pushed up along her waist. Jenny nudged her thighs open, and then there was a wet heat where the sun couldn’t reach.

Jenny made it very hard to keep quiet.


End file.
